secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Inside The Second Life
Bob Bunderfeld began hosting Inside The Second Life a regular occurring interview style "show"/event on 7/25/2003 and seems to have occurred several more times untill 8/8/2003, at least from the forums. However, a chat log from 8/23/03 (see below) seems to prove there was at least one other occurrence of the event. The event was set up with Bob interviewing the special guest, then a short Q&A with the audience, followed by a trivia portion usually asking a question that went along with what Bob and the guest talked about. The winner who answered the trivia was then awarded money. Inside The Second Life had many notable residents as guests, people such as Ama Omega, Hunter Linden, Dave Zeeman, and Philip Linden. The event was held at Stage4 in Dore and was usually around 8:30 PST. The events drew large crowds--one such event grew to the size of 22 users which caused one of the sims to crash. Despite any technical glitches the events were very well received. Below is a chat log from Inside The Second Life. ---- Inside The Second Life, Chat Log 08/23/2003: Catherine Omega: Of course. I'm plotting Philip's downfall and need all the information I can on him. :D Mark Michelson: holy turnout batman You: you too catherine? RisingShadow Fallingbridge: salutations Eggy Catherine Omega: Indeed. >:) Mark Michelson: nice outfit Eggy You: thank you Bob Bunderfeld: If everyone will take a seat please Mark Michelson: very suave :P Bob Bunderfeld: W will be starting shortly Bob Bunderfeld: If you haven't received a Raffle Ticket, please IM me now Mark Michelson: ack, how am i supposed to pay attention here when I just discovered the In Development forum thread Kitty Dawson: lol Mark Michelson: hehehe Kitty Dawson: Poor Mark ;) You: w00t Link Sklar: wow i cant believe that there isnt any lag RisingShadow Fallingbridge: I hope you're joking Link Sklar: nope i dont have any lag Daysleeper Midnight: Hi Code Cornelius Bach: im all messed up .. i cant rightclick and select sit Kitty Dawson: I don't either. Code Smith: hiya RisingShadow Fallingbridge: oh hello Arpie Perkins: I had to fly before being able to sit again... weird Kitty Dawson: Hi Code :) Forestal Jade: Hey Code RisingShadow Fallingbridge: wow, codesmith. I've seen some of your products around SL Code Smith: hehe u have? Bob Bunderfeld: OK, if everyone will find a seat Cornelius Bach: Hiya code. Bob Bunderfeld: We will get started Cornelius Bach: arent you the popular one out here today :) Bob Bunderfeld: Welcome to tonights edition of Inside the Second Life. As you all know, we have a very special Guest tonight, Mr. Philip Rosedale. Bob Bunderfeld: I'll ask you all please keep comments to an extreme minimum as we conduct the interview, and Mr. Rosedale, will not be entertaining your private IM questions. Bob Bunderfeld: Without any further delay, won't you please welcome Mr. Philip Rosedaly! Bob Bunderfeld: Rosedale too :) RisingShadow Fallingbridge: woo hoo! Code Smith: /calp You: or lindene Cornelius Bach: New hat :) Bob Bunderfeld: No really, here he is! Bob Bunderfeld: Thank you for being on the show tonight Philip You: lol James Miller: power- James Miller: power- James Miller: power- Philip Linden: Thank you for having me! Link Sklar: hey dazmus could ya sit i cant see James Miller: power- James Miller: power- Mac Beach: YAY Dazmus Phaeton: sry Dazmus Phaeton: its not lettin me sit down Bob Bunderfeld: It looks like there are a few trying to assisnate you Philip Linden: Well thats the risk of the biz ;) Mac Beach: *breaths sigh of relief* Bob Bunderfeld: LOL Leaf Gallant: Thanks for the ride JAmes! Cornelius Bach: Nice ride James Miller: Thanks for flying JMTC, please fly us again and recommend us to your friends! If you need another cab ride, just IM me! Jeff Linden: Anyone going to Philip will have to come through me and the rest of the Lindens first Bob Bunderfeld: Well, before we get to our questions, I have one questions I would like to ask you Philip Linden: Wow the taxis are here! Philip Linden: What a reception! Philip Linden: OK? Bob Bunderfeld: What is it the Typical Philip Rosedale day like? Cornelius Bach: hi david David Cartier: yo Philip Linden: Anything but typical! Philip Linden: Well lets see, Philip Linden: I usually get up really early... in to work by 6AM. Philip Linden: Nice to quietly think a bit in the morning. Cornelius Bach: code, what happened.. your all blue and dead Philip Linden: Then lots of mail. Philip Linden: On a good day some fun design review and work. Philip Linden: Today we were brainstorming about trailers. Philip Linden: A year ago you might have found me writing a bit of code... Philip Linden: but not lately! Philip Linden: Lots of CEO work now. Pete Fats: hrm Pete Fats: sorry Philip Linden: Meetings... Philip Linden: Reading docs, Philip Linden: Trying to capture all the stuff you guys think up and do. Philip Linden: I'd say demoing SL is the best part of my day! Philip Linden: When I get to do it. Bob Bunderfeld: Knowing what you know now, what would you have done differently when first planning SL? Philip Linden: Well thats a great question, Philip Linden: because its hard to plan for something so open ended. Philip Linden: I think I would have spent more time on the interface. Philip Linden: It is really hard to put so many capabilities into people's hands. Philip Linden: I think they are all (or nearly all) needed, Philip Linden: but the challenge of presenting them is tremendous. Philip Linden: We focused more on the tech... the infrastructure Philip Linden: we thought we'd need. Philip Linden: And less on how to use it. Philip Linden: I'd probably have worked a bit harder on that. Philip Linden: Although we have done hard work there. Bob Bunderfeld: What do you think you got right right out of the gate? Philip Linden: We made a bet... Philip Linden: The bet was that unless the world was very very mutable... Philip Linden: by its residents... Philip Linden: that it would be boring and sterile. Philip Linden: So we rejected a lot of centralized plans, Philip Linden: and more structured and limited environs. Philip Linden: 2 yrs ago, Philip Linden: that was almost impossible to get people to believe. Philip Linden: And I think that even with the challenges we face, Philip Linden: that is the crucial thing we did right. Philip Linden: Making the world deeply deeply editable. Philip Linden: I think that the UI could be the best in the world Philip Linden: but without that depth, SL would not hold our attention long. Bob Bunderfeld: Is there anything that you accidentally did right that in retrospect seems to indicate ESP or possession of a time machine? Philip Linden: You know,. Philip Linden: I'd love to pull something out of the air. Philip Linden: But I think that what is fun about this is that it is so unknowable. Philip Linden: So I don't think we really could have seen much farther into the future than today. Bob Bunderfeld: When Second Life was a concept in your mind, I'm sure you had a vision of what it would be like. What percentage of that original vision has been implemented? Philip Linden: Hmmm... Philip Linden: 25%! Philip Linden: There is so much yet to do... Philip Linden: Places like this need a high level of 'emotional bandwidth' Philip Linden: I think, for example, that we still need interface Philip Linden: technologies that deepen what you can express Philip Linden: So that is a big part of the missing percentage... Philip Linden: Being able to emote and move and express more efficiently . Bob Bunderfeld: I'm curious as to the long term goals of Second Life development. Are there features you would like to implement but the technology has not caught up to your vision yet? Philip Linden: Well we are very very early! Philip Linden: Look at SL today. Philip Linden: The ideas all seem very powerful, Philip Linden: but sometimes the tech isn't there. Philip Linden: Like for example. Philip Linden: Think of the avatar store... all that stuff. Philip Linden: When you look at it, don't you sometimes think 'This could almost be real!' TiamaT Titan: /clap Philip Linden: Its the sheer density of stuff there. Bob Bunderfeld: I know I do Philip Linden: Thousands of different things. Philip Linden: But thats where you'll see low frame rates. Philip Linden: The systems of today can barely render it. Philip Linden: And we are very clever designers. Philip Linden: Same goes of course for the sims! Philip Linden: Look at Tehama... Philip Linden: for those who remember the height of LindenBurg James Miller: I do! :P Philip Linden: That was fun! Philip Linden: But again, Philip Linden: It was at the very bleeding limit (and beyond) Philip Linden: of what the servers could suppory. Philip Linden: support. Philip Linden: So yes, the tech is still catching up. Bob Bunderfeld: how about the Mac version? Where is it, when do you think it will be ready? Philip Linden: Well, lets see... James Miller: ...and when will beta for it start? Philip Linden: We are working hard on it now. Philip Linden: And hope to have an alpha soon. Philip Linden: We've done a lot of the groundwork. Philip Linden: Switched to a x-plat audio core (FMOD), etc. Philip Linden: So we are getting close. Bob Bunderfeld: Currently there are many things an avatar can do that can not be done through scripting. (work with joints, change certain build parameters, working with inventory objects, to name a few) Bob Bunderfeld: Do you envision that eventually everything an avatar can do will also be doable by a script? Philip Linden: Hmm... Philip Linden: Well yes, ultimately the agent (avatar) and the object (script) should have same capabilities. Philip Linden: Some of that we will add sooner than later. Philip Linden: Like talking on private channels... to scripts. Philip Linden: That is something we should be able to do sooner. Bob Bunderfeld: What are LL's plans to improve new user (and existing user experience) with the game? One of the most common complaints I hear from other players is that it is too confusing or difficult when you start out. Philip Linden: Yes! Philip Linden: It is certainly too tough today. Philip Linden: And with next cpl versions Philip Linden: we will improve that lots in the UI and design, I think. Philip Linden: There are so many fun things to do that are too hard to actually do in the UI. Philip Linden: And mapping and getting around is really tough today. Philip Linden: So we will imprive those things. Philip Linden: But! Philip Linden: There is still the fact that for a world Philip Linden: to be deep, Philip Linden: it must still in some says be hard. Philip Linden: Remember the first time you went to a foreign country alone. Philip Linden: And tried to find your way around a city. Philip Linden: That is hard, Philip Linden: But there is a meaning and reward to that. Philip Linden: So like Einstein said, Philip Linden: I think we will make it simpler. Philip Linden: but only so much as it can be. Bob Bunderfeld: Even on a high end system there are moments where SL just slows to a crawl or freezes up all together, or the frame rate drops to single digits. What is being done to improve the overall performance of the game? Philip Linden: You mean like now, looking into the audience? ;) Bob Bunderfeld: Actually I think there is hardly any noticeable Lag here at all Philip Linden: Yeah, so here is some of the stuff we are doing in 1.1... Philip Linden: We are speeding AV rendering a lot. Philip Linden: That is what is hurting us right now. Philip Linden: So you will see improvements there. Philip Linden: Another very cool think is some object-level caching work. Philip Linden: So that you don't 're-stream' stuff in areas you've already been to. Philip Linden: Even between sessions. Bob Bunderfeld: Did you expect to see some of the things people have come up with for their AV design and costumes? Philip Linden: Well I tell ya. Philip Linden: In a way, nothing and everything surprises me in SL. Philip Linden: We used to worry, Philip Linden: that we wouldn't be able to do scripting Philip Linden: in a way that could really be used by anyone other than us Philip Linden: It was a board meeting issue for a long time. Philip Linden: As you can imagine, it isn't anymore! Mark Michelson: lol Philip Linden: I just walk around. Philip Linden: So I think some of the AV work that most blows me away uses scripts Philip Linden: I remember a very old party Philip Linden: maybe in october Philip Linden: where this guy shows us Philip Linden: up Philip Linden: and he is making smoke all around his feet like a smoke machine. Philip Linden: And I remember thinking that that was very fast work, figuring that out. Philip Linden: So I couldn't begin to list all the amazing AV work I've seen since then. Philip Linden: (as you all know) Bob Bunderfeld: Do you (Linden Labs) use SL as a business tool? I know some of the liaisons live in different time zones, do you have meetings or business-related one- on-ones in world? that Small is online Philip Linden: Well we do meet with the liasons about work via SL. Philip Linden: I've always been a bit of a skeptic about business apps for things like SL Philip Linden: because business is more about emotion, attention, Philip Linden: whether you are being paid attention to. Philip Linden: And as I said before, we don't do that well enough yet. Philip Linden: I can't see if you are looking me in the eye. Philip Linden: So I think that slows things a bit. Philip Linden: Videoconferencing has suffered a similar fate. Philip Linden: It just isn't usually useful. Bob Bunderfeld: How far off is custom animation support? Being able to script our own animations opens up a whole new realm of creativity for avatars, which already have a staggering number of creative options. Philip Linden: Well there are really two big pieces to that. Philip Linden: There is making an editor that lets you make anims yourself... perhaps inworld. Philip Linden: And there is the technology of streaming them. Philip Linden: The latter we are pretty close to. Philip Linden: Some of the work is done. Philip Linden: It won't go into 1.1, Philip Linden: but probably soon after. Philip Linden: But the editor, well... Philip Linden: that is a BIG challenge. Philip Linden: Noone has done a good job making that easy. Philip Linden: There are some smart companies we are talking to about that. Bob Bunderfeld: As some sims have become very full of complex buildings, and it takes a surprising number of prims just to build a staircase or a railing, are there any plans to raise the prim limit per sim? Philip Linden: Well its like I said about the AV store... Philip Linden: We need probably 10-100 times the density... Philip Linden: to approach real, expressive, reality. Philip Linden: There was that old quote... Philip Linden: Reality is 80M triangles per scene Philip Linden: Well that doesn't even take into account how many prims right? Philip Linden: We need a tremendous number. Philip Linden: Having said that, I think we will work to increase both the agent and object count with releases Philip Linden: Right now we are going to focus on getting what we have running faster, Philip Linden: and allowing more people at things like this event. Philip Linden: We have some work in test that gives big gains. Philip Linden: I think 1.1 will see some improvements there. Bob Bunderfeld: Is actual vehicle support planned for the game, as opposed to just moving prims around? Right now vehicles in the game, while at times impressive looking, move as if they were built from Legos. Philip Linden: Ah yes! Little lego cars! Kitty Dawson: lol Philip Linden: So we are going to do some nice work on that for 1.1 Philip Linden: We are going to smoothly move objects that are non-physical. Philip Linden: Like doors, or that tour car in Americana. You: w00t Philip Linden: This is in test now, and looks very very nice. Philip Linden: Makes everything smooth. Philip Linden: Also we are doing this crazy camera thing... Philip Linden: which is to lock the view to the object you are sitting on. Philip Linden: That is going to be allow inversions in view, etc. Philip Linden: You will really like that... Philip Linden: combining with the object movement, that means real Philip Linden: rollercoasters, etc. Philip Linden: So beyond that. Bob Bunderfeld: Wow! Ethren Rose: /cheer! Bob Bunderfeld: I can't wait to ride one of those James Miller: Monorails, per chance? :D Daysleeper Midnight: yeah! You: lol Philip Linden: We need to probably do local (viewer-side) animations for things like wheels. Philip Linden: It isn't feasilbe near-term (for anyone) to do full vehicle dynamics on the servers... Shei Domino: Hello hello Philip Linden: too CPU intensive. Bob Bunderfeld: Hi Cloud, please have a seat :) Philip Linden: But what I think will make sense before then. Philip Linden: Is to locally animate things. Philip Linden: So we don't have anything on the schedule there, Philip Linden: but we'll do more research. Bob Bunderfeld: I see some weird sign over there, Burning Life? What is that all about? Philip Linden: Oh well, that is great! Philip Linden: An event to celebrate Burning Man. Philip Linden: I won't say how many Lindens will be in the desert ;) Philip Linden: I think it is funny. Philip Linden: To even have an event around burning man... Philip Linden: set up some sims. Philip Linden: I mean, Philip Linden: this pretty much is burning man, Philip Linden: all the time. Philip Linden: How many in the audience have gone? RisingShadow Fallingbridge: I have Philip Linden: Well we're the digital version. Bob Bunderfeld: LOL Bob Bunderfeld: Perhaps we could get the Dead to play? Bob Bunderfeld: Or maybe Floyd? Philip Linden: Yeah! Bob Bunderfeld: You know, if I don't ask this next question Bob Bunderfeld: The techies out there will hang me up Bob Bunderfeld: So, here it is just for you techies Bob Bunderfeld: When can we expect to see a LINUX client :) You: LOL Schragnasher Sandgrain: lol Shei Domino: haha, linux... Chris Kobayashi: lol Mac Beach: YAY TiamaT Titan: boo Justice Gallant: yeah! Daysleeper Midnight: hhehe Philip Linden: OK so who here would use one? Shei Domino: bleah! Arpie Perkins: Me James Miller: Mac Beach would! You: Me! Bob Bunderfeld: Clap if you would Justice Gallant: I would!!!! Mac Beach: ME! Bob Bunderfeld: About 1/4 Philip Linden: Wow! Bob Bunderfeld: Maybe 1/2 James Miller: I, however, can't get Linux to run at all, so, I will take a mac version, thanks very much :) You: lol David Cartier: lol Philip Linden: So the Linux client is easier than the mac, as you would imagine. Philip Linden: I think we will try and squeeze it in close to the Mac. But no promises, OK? timbo Money: MacOS X please Philip Linden: We've gotta stay focused. You: yay! Philip Linden: But we are all linux lovers. James Miller: Timbo, a mac OSX VErsion is in the works, go to www.secondlife.com/mac Mac Beach: YIPEEE! Justice Gallant: Linux needs more games like this Philip Linden: We did our original client work there, believe it or not. Mark Michelson: I believe it :P Bob Bunderfeld: Amazing Bob Bunderfeld: Well, let's veer offpath just a bit Bob Bunderfeld: And talk more about business Bob Bunderfeld: The business of SL, those of use who are lifers Bob Bunderfeld: Kind of hope we are here well, for life Bob Bunderfeld: How are things going? Can you share the numbers with us? James Miller: Please do! Shei Domino: Quite. Daysleeper Midnight: Please! Philip Linden: We won't share subscription numbers... but. James Miller: Why? Philip Linden: I can certainly say a few things. David Cartier: thats proprietary Philip Linden: First, the referral rates are really high. Philip Linden: Second, even with SL being as 'tough' as it sometimes is, Philip Linden: retention (how long folks stay with us) is also really high. Philip Linden: (I probably don't have to tell this crowd that). Shei Domino: haha Philip Linden: If you get into the math, Philip Linden: the retention rates (what % of us leave every month) Philip Linden: are critical to business success. Philip Linden: It marketing costs are high and retention low (like with TSO), Philip Linden: You are in big trouble. Philip Linden: But we aren't seeing that. You: grins James Miller: Especially if the main aspect of your game is baking pizza.. Philip Linden: So growth is slow... this isn't like a simple game. Philip Linden: But I think that is OK. Shei Domino: Baking pizza is great, James Philip Linden: If it is compounding, Philip Linden: we get big pretty fast. James Miller: Yes, if its REAL pizza. *Smacks Lips* Philip Linden: Also we are a small company, Philip Linden: so we can get by with a smaller base of residents. Shei Domino: even simulatory pizza has its merits Philip Linden: So that is nice as well. Bob Bunderfeld: Well, since you mentioned the competition, let's talk about them, especially There. What are your thoughts on There's launch and competition to Second Life? Philip Linden: Well I love There.com... Philip Linden: and I'll tell you why. Philip Linden: This is a really early market. Philip Linden: There is lots of work to do. Philip Linden: Lots of bugs. Philip Linden: Lots of design challenges. Philip Linden: Governance, Philip Linden: Communication, Philip Linden: navigation. Philip Linden: Frankly I think when things are like that, Philip Linden: competition is great. Philip Linden: It keeps you focused and we solve some problems for each other. Zebb Lippmann: hey u guys are missin the theater opening Philip Linden: I think we will both learn things from the other. Philip Linden: There is very easy to user. Philip Linden: use. Philip Linden: SL is very very deep. Philip Linden: It I was an investor, Philip Linden: I'd bet on SL. Philip Linden: I say that, because I think we have solved a harder set of problems. Zebb Lippmann: i got a mib bro Philip Linden: With a smaller team. Cori Sunshine: shhh Philip Linden: It is easier for us to make SL easier to use, James Miller: lol :P Philip Linden: Than to match the depth that I think we have and is vital to a real world. Bob Bunderfeld: I've been around the gaming professionals, and one thing I noticed is that they all seem to share ideas and even technology with others. Has this helped Second Life in anyway? If so, can you give us an example? Philip Linden: Yes, they are a cool crowd. Philip Linden: I won't name names, but I have talked with many of the most senior Philip Linden: designers in the game biz. Philip Linden: Again, I think the best outcome is we tell each other stuff... Philip Linden: and move the market forward more quickly. Bob Bunderfeld: Raph and Rich are nice guys aren't they? :) Philip Linden: I don't think things are happening fast enough... Philip Linden: thats why I have such passion for this. James Miller: Ooh, is this 'nameless person's initials W.W.? :D Philip Linden: I'd like to see it all happen before I am an old man. Bob Bunderfeld: You mean you aren't old yet? Bob Bunderfeld: ;) Philip Linden: Well that depends on you Bob. Bob Bunderfeld: LOL Philip Linden: Your AV is pretty seasoned. Bob Bunderfeld: And so am I :) Link Sklar: /yawn Bob Bunderfeld: OK, the fans here have threatened to burn down my cabin Bob Bunderfeld: if I don't ask this next question Philip Linden: And a lovely cabin it is. You: lol Bob Bunderfeld: So I guess I should :) Bob Bunderfeld: Any plans for new SIMS, and when? :) Shei Domino: Do prims burn so easily? You: look at the sign Philip Linden: Like Sims3? Philip Linden: Or do you mean simulators ;) Bob Bunderfeld: I think they want Sim City 5 Schragnasher Sandgrain: lol Philip Linden: So I don't have an official comment... Bob Bunderfeld: LOL Philip Linden: but we have some at the ready. Philip Linden: It is important though to keep reasonable density of ppl. Philip Linden: We hear a lot of 'noone was there' when we talk to cancelled newbies. Philip Linden: We may be somewhat bigger than we should be right now. Philip Linden: But I think better maps will help fix that. Bob Bunderfeld: What's the advertising for Second Life like right now? Any plans to make it even more available to more audiences? Philip Linden: We are going to follow the broadband trucks in chicken suits... Philip Linden: we will come to your homes. RisingShadow Fallingbridge is offline Philip Linden: We will deliver new computers and video cards. Bob Bunderfeld: Well, I think james miller would volunteer for that James Miller: *please* don't come to my home in a chicken suit.. Schragnasher Sandgrain: *cough* boxes *cough* James Miller: You might scare my dog. Kitty Dawson: and do the "chicken dance"?? Philip Linden: OK well maybe some of that. Bob Bunderfeld: Well, Philip, that wraps up all of the qustions for tonight Philip Linden: Seriously, Arpie Perkins: LOL timbo Money: lol Philip Linden: I think much of the marketing is you guys... Bill Greenstein: IF you sold this game on the market instead of just making it dowloadable i think there would be more recognition Philip Linden: But we will keep doing lots of things. Bob Bunderfeld: I want to thank you for taking time out of your very busy schedule. Bob Bunderfeld: Let's show eveyrone that we appreciate Philip Philip Linden: OMG the chicken. Cori Sunshine: wtg Phil Haney Linden: what a great audience Philip Linden: thank you very much for having me. Chris Kobayashi: wtg! Bob Bunderfeld: Now, one last thing philip Philip Linden: We really need a handshake. Mike Bach: Thank you Phil Pete Fats: can i get a quick q in? Philip Linden: And a hug. Bob Bunderfeld: If you could, please pick a number between 1 and 30 Philip Linden: Sure Pete one Q Pete Fats: age? Philip Linden: OK bob... Pete Fats: lol James Miller: lol Mac Beach: *clap clap* Philip Linden: 42? Chris Kobayashi: lol James Miller: Does he say it outloud? Bob Bunderfeld: That's close :) Let's try again :) You: lol Ethren Rose: *applause* James Miller: No, I think he is saying he is 42 :P Philip Linden: 26 Bob Bunderfeld: A number between one and 20 Bob Bunderfeld: There we go Mark Michelson: 42 is The Answer :) Bob Bunderfeld: number 26, is Daysleeper!2 Bob Bunderfeld: daysleeper you here? Philip Linden: Woo! Schragnasher Sandgrain: 42...answer to all :) Bob Bunderfeld: Daysleeper, must answer Schragnasher Sandgrain: life the universe and everything Bob Bunderfeld: Are you here? Bob Bunderfeld: oh well James Miller: Whats the prize? Shei Domino: How many roads must a man walk down before they call him a man? Bob Bunderfeld: Give us another number Philip :) Bob Bunderfeld: he just lost out on his D&D Dog James Miller: Wait, *I* want a number! Philip Linden: OK.... drum roll..... 7 Shei Domino: gasp Bob Bunderfeld: Number 7 Chris Kobayashi: 8-0 Bob Bunderfeld: Is James Miller: lucky 7. Kitty Dawson: what IS a D&D Dog anyways?? lol Bob Bunderfeld: I can't read my writing :) Arpie Perkins: LOL James Miller: Kitty, its a dog that does tricks and follows you and stuff in SL! Catherine Omega: Me? :D Bob Bunderfeld: Cat? Bob Bunderfeld: is it you! Kitty Dawson: ahhhhhh Catherine Omega: haha, what!? Bob Bunderfeld: No Mark Michelson: lol Bob Bunderfeld: Apparently not :) James Miller: I believe the name says "James Miller" Bob Bunderfeld: Who has Raffle Ticket Number 7 Mark Michelson: well, I'm 10, it ain't me Gracie Greenacre: I think I do Shei Domino: I didn't even get one, I was late :P Bob Bunderfeld: Gracie! Bob Bunderfeld: thats what I spelled :) Gracie Greenacre: but I'm so new I don't now how to check LOL Leaf Gallant: Same here Shei. Bob Bunderfeld: LOL James Miller: Was it a notecard? Arpie Perkins: (inventory button...) Bob Bunderfeld: OK, well tahnks gracie, I'll chat with you in a minute Bob Bunderfeld: Everyone, thanks for the HUGE turnout Mark Michelson: thanks for setting it up Bob! Bob Bunderfeld: This ends another show of Inside the Second Life Cristiano Midnight: thank you for a great event Bob Kitty Dawson: Thanks Philip :) timbo Money: htx Kenichi Chen: thx bob Kitty Dawson: Thanks Bob :) James Miller: Thanks Philip for being an awsome CEO! Philip Linden: Thanks again for having me. Ethren Rose: /cheer! Leaf Gallant: Thank you Philip. Chris Kobayashi: thank you very much philip and bob Link Sklar: tnxs bob Viro Sklar is online Desirae Hawkins: Thank you Phillip Billy Boy: It's All Cloudy....I Think Its The Pot BRAWK! Cristiano Midnight: //clap Cristiano Midnight: oops Link Sklar: and philip Cori Sunshine shouts: Great Show Bob Philip Linden: See everyone! Bob Bunderfeld: Bye Philip Arpie Perkins: Keep up the good work! James Miller: Philip, for these past few days that There hads been down and their members have been coming here, has there been a noticeble increase in subscriptions and trials? Chris Kobayashi: bye philip Bob Bunderfeld: Gracie Kitty Dawson: clap Cal Rogers: Great show bob Mac Beach: OK, where are those darned cabs when you need one! James Miller: here! Mark Michelson: wow, i'm getting surprisingly little lag for this many ppl Arpie Perkins: lock Billy Boy: It's All Cloudy....I Think Its The Pot BRAWK! feniks Stone: James David Cartier: Im getting 13 fps wow feniks Stone: I think you are missing your clothes Arpie Perkins: unlokc Arpie Perkins: unlock Mark Michelson: so who's excited about Burning Life? You: me! Mark Michelson: heh, me too Casval Epoch is offline feniks Stone: hi Haney Soulcatcher Crossing is online Catherine Omega: Oh, Heya Feniks. James Miller: power+ James Miller: lock James Miller: WHo needs a cab ride? Cori Sunshine: afk Chris Kobayashi: lol Link Sklar: where and how much? James Miller: Whereever you want, prices are on the side of the cab. Yuki Sunshine: Lagga lagga roo! Chris Kobayashi: prio, nice av Prio Serpentine: Thanksies Chris Kobayashi: np James Miller: Does no one want a cab ride? James Miller: Oh, great Arpie, hop in! timbo Money: i do here 10 James Miller: Thanks :) James Miller: start Kitty Dawson: I can't read the prices Kitty Dawson: ok...there James Miller: Kitty, wait for it to load. Haney Linden: check if James has insurance Mark Michelson: they'll resolve eventually kitty :) Mike Bach: wb cori Arpie Perkins: WAIT! Ironchef Cook: hello everyone James Miller: Airple, come back! James Miller: Arpie* Mark Michelson: hm, what else is on the event skedge tonite? feniks Stone is online Garth Fairlight is offline James Miller: Arpie, come back in and take your seat. Arpie Perkins: trying to James Miller: k James Miller: do it very slowly if you are lagging Ironchef Cook: nice av prio hehe Link Sklar: where did u get the costume? timbo Money: i got a window seat Prio Serpentine: Hehe thx Arpie Perkins: ah Forum Links * First found posting of the event * Bob announces in the Special Events forum, also Ama Omega session announced * A thank you from bob for a successfull event * Bob announces Hunter Linden session * Same as above, different forum * Another thank you from Bob for another great event * Last posting about Inside The Second Life announcing Dave Zeeman session * Same as above Category:Historical Events